Harry Potter: Jedi Knight
by TheBandit025
Summary: After The Battle of Hogwarts. Harry runs to a far Galaxy where he meets a young girl name Elsie Moonraker who she has a crush on him. While on a deliver mission to the Lars farm. on his way to Lars farm Harry crashes into a dune and lands in another he after that he meets a Jedi name Obi Wan that obi wants to trained but he can't but one person can but he is on the Dagobah system.
1. New Life, New Friends

Harry Potter: Jedi Knight

Chapter One

New Life, New Friends

On Tantooine (Empire Days)

A 17 year old man name Harry Potter arrived on Tantooine his new life was going to begain he was tried of being a Pawn to everyone. while Harry was sleeping voices speak *I love you Harry Potter* said a voice. *Herrmione he doesn't love you* say a another one* Harry woke up right in shuttle to Anchorhead "Where am I?" said Harry. "We are in Anchorhead Mister the biggest city on Tantooine" said a Imperial guard.

A few mintues later

Harry got off the shuttle. He felt this would be his new home. until he ran into a girl putting her on the sand. "Sorry that I knocked you down" said Harry. "My name is Elise Moonraker, who are you?" said Elise,"Harry Potter, Elise" said Harry Potter "I am new here "well I can show you around Harry if you want me to" said Elise.

End of Chapter One


	2. Lost in the Dune Sea

Chapter 2

Lost in the Dune Sea

In Anchorhead

Harry Potter was working for Elise's father Drax Moonraker he was the deilver man. "Harry I need you to deliver the power converters to Luke Skywalker he lives a few miles away from Anchorhead alright" said Drax. Harry grabs the power converters and hops on his speeder and drives to the gate.

At the city gate

Harry was being checked by the Imperial Stormtroopers "Let me see your ID to make sure you aren't a Rebel scrum" said a stormtrooper *then Harry hands him , his ID* "Harry James Potter work: Drax Moonraker's shop he replies "everything checks out move along" *then Harry drives out to the dune sea*

"Where is the Lars farm?" said Harry in a dried voice *then his speeder started to die out from the oil* "Damn I just got this yesterday filled up" said Harry *then Harry crash into a sand dune and he went flying into another sand dune* "I can't just have a break with this?". "Who are you and what are you doing on my property", said a old hermit. "I was trying to reach the Lars farm and give them power converters they ordered" said Harry. "where do you work at mister?" said the hermit, "I worked for Drax Moonraker." said Harry. *Then Obi Wan senses a higher power level of 25,000 Midi-chlorians counts* "what is your name young one" said Obi Wan. "Harry Potter a delivery boy for Drax Moonraker and who in the milky way are you?", "I am Obi Wan Kenobi a hermit who lives in these parts and I have a proposition for you young one?". "What is it Obi Wan?" replied Harry.


	3. Kit Fisto's lightsaber

Chapter 3

Harry you must go to the Dagobah system.

In Obi Wan's hut

Harry was was getting dust off from the sand he has on him. "Harry what did you do with your life before you arrive on this planet I sense you came from another Galaxy far away you are running from someone that loves you but you can't spill the beans young one, oh I have something for you just keep it from the empire its from a good friend of mine name Kit Fisto" *he stands up and opens a trunk and takes out a silver metal handle*.

"What is this?" replied Harry, then Obi Wan said "Kit Fisto's lightsaber this a weapon of a jedi knight". *then Harry turns it on and flashes it* "what happen to the jedi?" he replied. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights". *In Harry's mind "He is lying" then Harry lets goes of his thought* he replies "Train Me as Jedi please". "I can't I have to watch out for Luke Skywalker", said Obi Wan. "Luke Skywalker I have to deliver some power converters to him can you make sure he gets it" replies Harry *then he gives Obi Wan the power converters* "Is there any other jedi I can learn from" Harry "I want to be taught how to learn to control myself and that is why I am here to start a new life". "Harry you must go to the Dagobah system to learn from my old master name Yoda" replied Obi Wan. "okay I have to borrow a ship from Drax so I can reach there to be trained" said Harry *then to starts to run out of the hut*.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Sexual Harassment

Chapter 4

Sexual Harassment

Back in Anchorhead

Elise was sad about Harry he didn't came back from his run from the Lars farm. she likes him but she wants to him to return his feelings. "Elise is that you" said a voice she remembers, "Harry I missed you my father and some of the others went out to find you" replied Elise and she hugs him "we though you were taken by the Tusken Raiders". "I met this old hermit who is a friend of the guy I had deliver the power converters to him" said Harry "also I need to borrow a ship I need to go the Dagobah system". *Then Elise kissed Harry* "I love you Harry since I met you for the first time" replied Elise, "Elise I can't love you" said Harry. "Why can't you is it because of my breast" *takes off her shirt* "like these Harry or it is my thighs" *then removes pants* "Harry I can go longer until you explain why can't you love me". Then an Imperial Stormtrooper said "no nudity in the streets lady that is Sexual harassment put your clothes on or you with go to jail", then Elise puts on her clothes "Harry now tell me why can't I love you" she replies. "because Elise I am married from Earth her name is Hermione Granger I love her" said Harry *in his brain that is the first lie you ever told*.


	5. Dagobah System

Chapter 5

The Dagobah System

In Achorhead

Harry Potter was saying bye to his friends Drax and Elise Moonraker he had a wonderful and a weird time on Tantooine.

"Bye Harry you are the best empolyee I ever have" said Drax Moonraker "I hope you will find who you are looking on Dagobah".

"Bye Harry I will missed you" said Elise.

Then Harry got into his ship and flew out into space.

In the Dagobah System

Harry was looking at Dagobah "wow it is like a swampy planet why did Yoda choosen this planet" relpies him he flew closer to then crashed his ship a tree. "Just can't have a break first Sand then now this shit I can't beleive it, Obi Wan if I return to the Dune Sea will murder you with hate". "Hate leads to the darkside young one I sense you are here to be trained like a jedi from Obi Wan Kenobi, I will teach you and teach to control your emotions" said a Green old hermit *then Harry sees the green guy* "you sound like a old teacher I had" he replies.

A few days later on Dagobah

Harry has become a jedi knight he is very strong in the force. "Young Harry I sense that a girl who is not from this unverise " said Yoda "A Elise Moonraker and a Hermione Granger and a lie you told that has become as you said a black lie". Then Harry senses something "Master" he replies "I sense something more dangerous a firend of my has contain a red lightsaber from Korriban but I can't remember which of my friends it is?" "Harry are you willing to left the girls fight" replies Yoda "I can't teach you more than right now go Young Potter to Tantooine and tell the truth to the girls Harry".

End of Chapter 5

Who is the mysteries friend of Harry who taken a lightsaber from Korriban. Will Harry tell the truth why he left the Milky Way next time on Harry Potter: Jedi Knight.


	6. The Angel and the Devil

Chapter 6

The Angel and the Devil

Ron's POV In a tie fight over Korriban

Ron Weasley who has turned to the Dark side who is a secret apprentice of Darth Vader who was sent to the sith ancient world Korriban. "Korriban the history of sith starts here" he replies

When he landed on Korriban

On the way to Darth Bane's tomb

Ron was looking at the former sith acadmey "My master said before this was abandoned by the Sith Empire it where before all the sith was trained" *then saw Darth Bane's tomb and walked to it but stop by a ghost* "I see you have fear in you young one" said a voice. "I have all the powers at my control mister I am a Sith Lord under Darth Vader" replies Ron, *then the person came over Ron* "you are a pond young one to the Chosen One he will defeat my old apprentice there will be balance in the force I am Darth Vader's Master's Master". " I am a Sith lord I just haven't got the Darth name and I will end the Emperor, Darth Plagueis I do it but I am on a mission to get my lightsaber I chosen Darth Bane's lightsaber"

*then Plagueis gave him a strange look at Ron* "you will be dead if the Emperor finds out you are breaking the rule of two" replies him with hate. *Then another sith lord ghost appear out of the shadows* "who is breaking my oath this time Plagueis" said another sith lord *then Plagueis turns to see Darth Bane* "Darth Bane why are you doing here" he replies. "Giving the young man my lightsaber Plagueis what are you doing trying to tell the boy he needs to let go of his hate I know he has one Midi-chlorian count but you need to understand that you failed as a master". *then Bane gives his lightsaber to Ron* "enjoy it".

End of Chapter 6


	7. Ron Weasley isn't anymore

Chapter 7

Ron Weasley isn't anymore

On Tantooine

Ron Wealsey who is twisted by the Dark side was on his mission to see why he was weak in the Force he had to kill the person he made jealousy along time ago Hermione Granger..

"Hermione you weren't never to married to Harry" replied Elise Moonraker "Harry lied to me why". Then Hermione replies "he didn't want to get another girlfriend after he and this other girl Ginny had a ruff time" "Hermione Granger!" said a familair voice *then Hermione turns to see Ron with Darth Bane's lightsaber* "Ron what are you doing with that silver handle" Hermione replies in a shocked. "you kept me from achieving glory", "Ron what are you talking about I wouldn't do that to you unless we wouldn't friends 6 years ago" replies Hermione *then Ron uses force choke on Hermione*

"Let her go Ron" replies said a voice *then Ron turns to see Harry* "Harry Potter I have no beef with you unless you are here join me" he replies.. "Ron Wealsey you my friend" says Harry trying to lure him to light side "Ron Weasley is nothing anymore my name. I been Chosen by something better than our fourth year besides you can have the whore" *then lets go of Hermione* "and Harry you turned her against me". "No Ron you turned yourself against you, me or Hermione didn't do it" replies Harry.

End of chapter 7


	8. I have failed you

Chapter 8

Duel on Tantooine

On Tantooine

Ron had his lightsaber on "Join me Harry or you will die" he replies, "No I will never join you I like I said a few months before" said Harry "No Ron, Remember all the things we did" *then Ron shoots lightning out of his hand* "I remember the things you did to me like took Hermione away from me and didn't put lquid luck in my cup that one chirstmas" he replies, "Ron that is was so we could win the match" Replies Harry "I wanted whats best for you". *Then Ron charged at Harry with his lightsaber both where clinging* "Ron let it go" said Harry *about the sing* "Let it go, Let it go Ron you should let it go because Hermione loves you and so does your mother Let it go, before you lose everything you achived like Winning against me at Wizard chesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss".

"Bloody Hell, Harry why you were'nt in Hogwarts choir" snapped. "I don't sing Ron" Harry replies *then Ron charged at him and yells* "I going to kill you and connect me to the darkside!" *then Harry force push Ron and Ron goes flying* "I have failed you Ron, I have failed you?" he replies.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Author Note and the Finale

Harry Potter: Jedi Knight

Chapter 9

Author's Note and the Finale

Dear people reading this story,

I know you want want a duel between Harry and Ron, here it is.

Last time on Jedi Knight

"Harry you don't have business here" said Ron "I'm here for Hermione". Harry felt something in Ron "no Ron I know why you are here, killing an innocent epically your friend, I am not letting it happen"

Onto with the story

Harry and Ron were clinging their lightsabers at each other, "Hermione come with me" replied Elise Moonraker "we need to hide". The two friends ran into Moonraker's spacecraft employment, "what is wrong Elise?" Replied her father, "A Dark Jedi is out there father and he is here to kill Hermione my new friend, I do inductions later father also Harry is dealing with this.

Harry's POV

"Elise get Hermione out of here" replied Harry "I take care of this and i meet you in your father's place" *he saw Elise ran with Hermione* "Ron come back to the lightside" he replies *ask told his friend he sense good in Ron* "I can't handle this anymore" replied Ron he force pull a stormtrooper's blaster "I am going to do what is right" *pointing the blaster at himself pulling the trigger* "Ron" replied Harry "don't die".

"Harry what is Ron, dead?" Replied a voice, *then Harry turned to see Hermione* "I am an afraid he is Moine" said Harry "I need you to go back to Earth, Mione I don't want that to be you". *Then Hermione apparated in thin without questioning*

End of JK

Question do you want a Harry Potter Jedi Knight II


End file.
